Traditionally, eyewear has been used for multiple purposes. It has been used to protect the eyes from damage in workplace situations. They are also used to correct vision inadequacies. Eyewear is also used to shade the eyes from distracting or harmful sunlight. Sometimes it becomes important for the eyewear user to tilt their head upward to more closely view subject matter above their head at that time. In some of these cases, the user's eyewear will slide toward their forehead and away from the useful protection of the eye. The present disclosure provides eyewear attachments and assemblies as well as methods of affixing eyewear in useful configurations that overcome deficiencies of previous eyewear attachments and assemblies.